


Summer Lovin' (MCYT Summer Camp AU)

by ifyouknowmeyoudont



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prank Wars, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Swearing, mature themes, maybe smut eventually, side character romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouknowmeyoudont/pseuds/ifyouknowmeyoudont
Summary: “Promise me guys, promise me we will do whatever it takes to make our parents let us come back next year,” Clay says.“I promise, dude, I don’t care if I have to ship myself here. I’ll be here!” Nick replies quickly.“There is nothing that could keep me from coming back.” The final boy adds in.Clay, Darryl and Nick met at summer camp when they were younger. They made a promise to each other that they would do whatever they could to come back and be together every year.They continued to attend camp SMP and eventually became camp counsellors. They have now been counsellors for 3 years under the original management's son, Wilbur. The past 3 years have gone amazingly, and everything was looking up in their lives.What happens when a bus full of new employees arrive for the summer?------PLEASE NOTE------This is the first time I have ever written anything on here and I honestly don't expect anyone to read it, lol, so this is basically just for the hell of it. I would greatly appreciate notes, constructive criticism and any other general comments.Happy Reading Y'all
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue for y'all. Set earlier than the main story.

The summer had gone by all too quickly. Of course, it was filled with the typical summer camp activities; swimming, s’mores, campfire stories, and all the outdoor activities any 12-14-year-old boy could want. But that isn’t what made this summer special; no, what made this summer special was the late nights that they would sneak out to the kitchen and steal snacks. It was the constant nagging between the boys and teasing Darryl with swear words. It was poking fun at the camp head’s son, Wilbur, who snitched on them to his dad any chance he got. But the one thing that had made the boys’ summer so special was meeting one another and forming the unbreakable friendship they did. 

As summer started to fade, the boys realized how short their time together really was. Of course, they shared mailing information and phone numbers and promised to keep in touch, but of course, there was that sinking feeling in the back of their minds that this was going to be the end of everything they built over the summer. 

The breeze blows through the summer sky, ruffling the hair of the boys that are sat atop the rocky hill which they have recently claimed as their “spot.” As another strong breeze rolls through, it leaves the boys shivering, as the air has dropped significantly in temperature these last few days as they reached the end of summer. Nick sighs and lays back in the grass, the other two boys following suit. 

“Promise me guys, promise me we will do whatever it takes to make our parents let us come back next year,” Clay says, looking back and forth between the boys on his sides. 

“I promise, dude, I don’t care if I have to ship myself here. I’ll be here!” Nick replies quickly. 

“There is nothing that could keep me from coming back.” The final boy adds in, nodding his head in agreement with the other boys’ statements. 

The three friends closed their eyes and basked in what is left of the afternoon sun, awaiting the moment that they have dreaded since their unconventional friendship formed. The moment that they all had to leave, going back to their separate states for another dreadful year of school.  
Clay had just started to nod off when he heard counsellor Gold yell for the boys. 

“Clay, Nick, Darryl, your parents are here, hurry down now!” His bellowing voice called across the field and up the hill.  
The cool air was now filled with groans as the boys sat up and dusted themselves off and begrudgingly made their way down the hill. 

“Nick! Pick up the pace. We have a long drive back!” Nick’s mother’s shrill voice cascaded down the path. 

“Ugh, okay boys, this is it, I better run. Before she has a coronary.” Nick hugged the older boys and then ran ahead to meet his mother, looking back to wave at the other boys one last time. 

By the time Darryl and Clay had made it back to their cabin, Nick was long gone. 

“Alright, muffin head, I’ll catch ya on the flip side,” Darryl said as he gave Clay a quick hug before ducking into his family’s car. Clay just laughed and shook his head at his friend’s weird nickname. 

And then it was just Clay, slowly packing up the last of his things and taking one last look back into the place he had called home for the past two months. 

Clay spent the car ride home, spending an equal amount of time napping and sharing stories of his camp adventures. As the last trees passed by as the station wagon left the forest, Clay kissed Camp SMP goodbye. 

“Until next year SMP, until next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short, but it just made sense as it is the prologue. The next ones will be longer, I promise. 
> 
> Hope ya'll like the read; lemme know what I can do to do better :)


	2. // Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------Summer 2021 (~8 years later)---------------
> 
> Clay signed happily as he turned down the all-familiar winding road that leads to his summer home. The past nine months had been dreadful; he couldn’t wait to escape to the solace of the familiar woods where he had spent half his childhood. As he slowed his vehicle down to a stop at the rail crossing, he leaned back into his seat and let the scenery and music take over his cluttered thoughts. As the train slowly moved down the tracks, Clay took in his surroundings. A gentle breeze blew, ruffling the needles of the skyscraper pines that created a woody avenue along the dirt road. The song on the radio switched from a lofi kind of tune to a familiar Indie Rock song; all was so calm out here, past the city lights and suffocating air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading Y'all :)

**\-----Summer 2021 (~8 Years Later)-----**

**\-----June 22nd, 1:36 pm-----**

Clay signed happily as he turned down the all-familiar winding road that leads to his summer home. The past nine months had been dreadful; he couldn’t wait to escape to the solace of the familiar woods where he had spent half his childhood. As he slowed his vehicle down to a stop at the rail crossing, he leaned back into his seat and let the scenery and music take over his cluttered thoughts. As the train slowly moved down the tracks, Clay took in his surroundings. A gentle breeze blew, ruffling the needles of the skyscraper pines that created a woody avenue along the dirt road. The song on the radio switched from a lofi kind of tune to a familiar Indie Rock song; all was so calm out here, past the city lights and suffocating air.

The train came to an end just as the instrumental did, and Clay let himself be consumed by the lyrics as he continued on the last bit of his trip. As the song filled his ears, he let it calm the troubled thoughts that clung to his brain from the previous months.

Clay had just finished up the third year of his English degree and was drained, to say the least. He knew that college was bound to be difficult and that it would grow harder as the years progressed, but as he approached his final year, he regretted the decision to attend college at all. He was so looking forward to spending his summer with old friends, meeting the new campers and just generally fucking around Camp SMP. The SMP quickly became considered his second home after that first year at camp; obviously, that is where he met his closest friends and got to experience life with them, but it meant so much more than that to him. The SMP became a place to laugh, yell and even cry. It became a solace for the three boys from their shit homes and city smog lives. As old memories from years past replayed through the blonde’s mind, he became increasingly aware of how close he was. The warn out sign flew past Clay’s peripherals.

“Camp SMP, 2 Miles” it read.

**\-----June 22nd, 1:45 pm-----**

“Home sweet home.” Clay thought out loud as he slowed his Jeep to a stop along the side of the gravel driveway.

From the sight of the Dodge pick-up tucked in front of him, he knew that Nick was already here, probably unpacking his stuff into Cabin 4 —the cabin that the three boys had stayed in every year since they started coming.

Clay was stumbling up the uneven, gravel driveway, struggling to keep a balance of all his bags. He was nearing the log building’s main entrance when he heard Nick’s voice bellowing towards the door. He decided that this issue between Nick and who he could only assume to be Will, was more important than unpacking, so he promptly dropped his bags with a loud “thud” and moved towards the door. The muffled arguing instantly became deafening as Clay opened the door.

“Will, this just doesn’t make sense! How could you replace everyone!?” Nick shouted, and by the exhausted look on Will’s face, Clay could tell it was not the first time he had asked the question.

“Like I said the first twelve times you asked me, Nick, they weren’t at the operating level I needed them to be. Plus, I didn’t replace everyone; you’re still here, Clay and Johnathan are still here,” Will says as he gestures in the general direction of Clay, “and I’m sure Darryl will be here any minute, so stop complaining because I could have gotten rid of you too!”

Will’s tone had gotten scarier, and his volume louder as he reached the end of his rebuttal. Nick sent a solace look towards Clay as he turned on his heels and walked towards the back exit, mumbling something about needing a breather.

Clay let out an awkward breath as his hand came up to scratch the back of his neck. He looked around the room, noticing Nick’s bags strewn about the foyer floor, suggesting that Nick hadn’t been here long when the argument broke out. Clay looked to his left, seeing Will leaning against the staircase railing, head in his hands.

“Will?” Clay said softly, placing an extended hand on the older boy’s shoulder.

“Will, talk to me. Tell me what is going on… I just want to understand.” Clay has always been well versed in conflict resolution and prided himself in being a good friend, so comforting Will while getting information from him came as second nature.

“Basically, Clay, everything has gone to absolute shit! My dad told me that I had to revamp the staff list completely, and when I started to make changes, others dropped out due to “loyalty” or some shit, and so I had to hire all new staff on incredibly short notice. And now Nick is pissed because he thinks I betrayed all of our friends, which I mean I guess in a way I did. Nothing is going right!” Will finished his rant with a shaky breath as he sank to the floor. Clay dropped down next to him, trying to comprehend the rushed words that just left Will’s mouth.

“I wanted to wait until you were all here. Sit you down properly and share the bad news. But when Nick came in all giddy and excited asking questions about the other’s arrival times, I broke. I couldn’t keep it in any longer. He didn’t even give me the chance to explain myself before he started yelling at me and you know how I get when there is yelling, I just become so angry.”

“Wow.” It was all Clay could muster. He was upset, of course, he was; most of the staff before had been there with them since they were young, some of them longer, so hearing this news shook him. Clay clenched his jaw in an attempt to stay calm on the matter, not wanting to explode on Will as Nick had.

“You’re mad too, huh?” Will asked in a sad tone, looking up from his lap to meet Clay’s stare. Clay shook his head, not trusting his words. Will nodded, understanding the other boy’s meaning behind the silent nod. Will stood slowly, making his way towards his office.

“Don’t bother unpacking in Cabin 4; you guys won’t all be there this year. I need you three spread between some of the new counsellors this year; y’all can stay in the main building until we do new cabin assignments tomorrow when everyone else arrives.”

“Okay.” Clay kept his answer short, not wanting to portray unnecessary emotion towards Will at the moment.

“Fill Darryl in when he arrives; we will all meet after dinner to discuss this. Civilly.” Will’s tone had changed from soft and anxiety-riddled to an authoritative one. He promptly walked into his office, shutting the door with more force than required.

**\-----June 22nd, 9:45-----**

Will stayed behind in his office after dismissing the other boys in hopes of getting some last-minute paperwork done before the new staff arrivals tomorrow.

“This fucking sucks!” Nick cried out as soon as Will’s office door had closed.

“Language!” Darryl noted, shaking his head at Nick. The younger boys just shook their heads and laughed at their friend. He was always trying to keep them “G rated,” especially when getting closer to the time when they are about to be surrounded by many "impressionable" kids.

“As much as it does suck, listening to Will put into perspective how shit everything kinda was last year. Maybe some fresh blood will be good for the ol’ SMP.” Clay stated with confidence, leading his buddies up the stairs to the room they’d be sharing that first night.

When they entered the room, Nick fell back onto the first bed and sighed loudly. Darryl looked around and shook his head; this just didn’t seem right. The trio had been assigned the same cabin each year, from the year they first came to camp all the way up to last year as counsellors. Clay huffed; he wasn’t putting his buddies through this misery, no matter what Will said.

“You boys up for some mischief?” Clay said, a devilish smirk resonating on his face as he did. Nick quickly jumped up from his bed, nodding enthusiastically towards Clay, eyes once again filled with hope.

“What would you say to an old fashion water fight?”

“What could possibly be fun or mischievous about a water fight between three people, Clay?” Darryl asked, rolling his eyes at the younger boy for getting him excited.

“Onacontrary my old pal, who said anything about the fight being between us three?” Now he had their attention.

“Well, maybe not a water fight. More like a water ambush!”

“Fuck, yes! I am in!” Nick yelled, jumping from a sitting position to standing and jumping on his bed.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Clay said through giggles. “Shhhh, don’t be too loud, Will is right below us, and he does not need to know about any of this.”

“Well, we can’t plan a revolution in this stuffy old room, can we?” Darryl said, a glint of mischief in his eye.

“Sleepover in Cabin 4, anyone?” NIck added, already grabbing his duffle off the floor.

“For old times sake,” Clay added, already heading out the bedroom door.

The trio spends the rest of the night planning and plotting a water massacre against the buss full of new arrivals. After a carefully executed heist into Will’s office, they had found out that the bus filled with their soon-to-be victims will be arriving at approximately 10 am. Soon after they had their plan thoroughly thought out (down to the last drop of water), they went to sleep a little earlier than usual, planning to wake up early to get a head start on their plan. The three boys went to sleep that night with thoughts of newbies and water guns in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter y'all. Hope you like it. I am almost done with chapter 3 as well, so there shouldn't be too big of a gap between them!
> 
> I have altered the CCs ages to better fit in line with the story arc, so ages are not accurate to real life.


	3. // Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Didn’t see ya there, and did not mean to pin ya down there, Goggles.” The taller boy chuckled as he slowly shifted off of George’s hips, standing up and reaching a large hand down towards George to offer to help him up. 
> 
> George batted his hand away and got up on his own, brushing off the dirt from his pale blue shirt, shaking his head at the places the dirt stuck due to its wet state.
> 
> “Watch where you are going next time. And don’t call me ‘Goggles,’” George said with an annoyed tone on his voice to hide his flustered feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading Y'all :)

**\---June 23rd, 9:30 am---**

The three boys arose early that morning and set out to get their plan started. Nick was on hose duty; he had the best relationship with the groundskeeper (and was the best at hiding his lies), so the boys knew he was best suited for retrieving the hose from Johnathan’s shed. Darryl had the task of heading to Dave’s general store to pick up some water balloons, additional hose nozzles and most importantly, some snacks to soften the blow to the new staff after they were attacked. Clay had the two most important jobs of the morning; “Will diversion” and “lookout.” Will had initially brushed off the boys’ early rising as a strong initiative to get to work and start fresh after the previous night’s touchy subject. But as the morning went on and Nick and Darryl started disappearing at odd times for various all-too-well-planned-out reasons, Will knew something was up with his old friends. Not to mention, Clay had basically been stuck to his side, diverting the topic whenever it arrived on one of the other boys’ names.

Clay was stood outside the main building, pacing back and forth, sometimes stumbling over the rocky driveway. Nick was in position and was just awaiting Clay’s signal. Darryl had just made it back in time for them to secure all the water balloons and was now hiding on the far side of the mess hall, ready to attack when the signal is given. Clay constantly shifts his eyes between the old watch on his wrist and the road where he knew the bus would be trotting down any moment.

As if on key, the sound of heavy metal on a dirt road rings through the camp. A sly smile slides onto Clay’s face; he takes a deep breath, steading his anxious thoughts and goes through the plan once more in his head.

**\---June 23rd, 10:02 am---**

The roaring white bus comes to a gradual stop as its passengers start to stand and shift around, making sure they grabbed all their loose possessions. The bus full of new staff was bustling and quickly making their way to the front of the bus, hoping to jump off and get familiar with their summer home as quickly as possible. Karl and Alex, who had been sat together at the back of the bus, were the first to the doors; they had bypassed the pile-up in the middle aisle, choosing to hop over the seats on each side of the bus, yelling “PARKOUR!” as they did so.

George had drifted off to sleep about an hour into the bus ride, which is customary for him. He had ruined his sleep schedule entirely as of late. George had a messy past year filled with a significant breakup, fights with family and an impromptu move from the UK to the US. There was too much stress in the UK for George after his breakup, so when one of his online buddies offered him a place to crash, he accepted graciously. Since then, he has applied and received his work VISA. And now, George was asleep on a bus full of strangers headed to some old summer camp to spend his summer with a bunch of wild children.

Everything had gone perfectly to plan. Clay, Nick and Darryl had successfully soaked all the new staff members each as they stepped out of the bus. The first two boys to step out, fighting each other the whole way, were met with the full force of a water stream from Nick’s hose. Soon after that, a group of girls stepped out, and Darryl immediately started chucking water balloons at them. The girls’ scream had attracted the attention of Will (a little sooner than the trio would have liked, but they managed.) Will didn’t make it halfway to the bus before Nick got him with the hose too. Will had an angry look about him, but when he saw the fun his friends were having, he quickly joined in, soaking Clay with a nearby bucket as he ran toward cover, splashing a new counsellor on his way. Alex and Karl, the first two boys that had hopped off the bus, had the most time to process what was going down and quickly orientated themselves, soon finding where the water balloons were flying from. The duo headed towards the fire and soon had infiltrated Darryl’s stash of balloons and was firing them off, quickly creating a full out war between the new guys and the camp veterans.

**~~**

George was awoken by the sounds of screaming and splashing water against the bus window; his head had been lying on. Still dazed from his nap, he stands up and stretches. He opens his eyes, immediately closing them again due to the blinding sun flowing in from the window.

To combat the bright sun, George reaches down into his backpack and slips on his white sunglasses. Now protected from the harsh after-nap sun, George opens his eyes and looks around the previously crowded bus. It’s empty.

“Guess it’s just me left then,” George mutters to himself.

“Yeah, kid, just you. Now please hurry your ass up and get off my bus!” The bus driver said grumpily, startling George, as he thought he was all alone on the bus.

Another scream comes from outside, and George is reminded of what woke him up in the first place. He hurriedly grabs his bag and makes his way off the bus muttering a quick “I’m sorry” to the bus driver as he stepped out and into the ongoing chaos.

George walks off the bus and is immediately hit with an incoming water balloon. George huffs as he looks down at his now wet shirt and walks quickly in the other direction away from the water war ensuing on the lawn.

**~~**

Everything was going great for the trio in the beginning until Darryl and Nick had accidentally thrown a massive bucket of water in the direction of the bus. The bucket had drenched everyone’s luggage that had been sitting in the bus’s open compartment, leaving the new camper’s very angry. That is what sparked the infiltration of their water war supplies led by two high-strung boys.

Will also became furious at the change in power and was currently getting drenched from both sides of the war. The last Clay had seen before fleeing the water war and heading towards the solace of Cabin 4 was Will’s angry face after being hit with a spray from Nick’s hose.

Clay sprinted the familiar path from the main lawn to his cabin. Clay reared his head back to check to make sure he didn’t have an angry Will chasing him down. As he turned his head around to the front, all he caught in his vision was a flash of light blue before he collided with another body.

**~~**

A big force hit George’s back, knocking the air from his lungs as he began to fall towards the ground. As he fell, his legs tangled with another’s flailing limbs, and he was turned to face the man who had ran into him. Pain spread from the point of impact up his spine as his back hit the hard ground, knocking his sunglasses off. Not even a second later, a hefty weight landed on top of him, a toned chest landing directly on George’s face. The way they had landed, George could tell the other boy was much taller than him.

“Oof!” The man said as he landed on top of George, quickly sitting up to allow George to breathe. The taller placed his hands on George’s chest, using it to brace himself as he leaned back.

The pair didn’t notice their seemingly intimate position at first. George shifted his body due to his sore back and reached out to grab his sunglasses, slipping them back on his head. It was here that George first looked up and the boy, before quickly glancing down to where their bodies met, noticing that he was pinned down at the waist.

“Ummm, do you think you could get off, maybe.” a scarlet blush spread across George’s porcelain cheeks.

The boy looked taken aback when George spoke, probably not expecting the English accent to roll off his lips.

“S-s-sorry.” The boy stuttered at first before promptly gaining back his confidence.  
“Didn’t see ya there, and did not mean to pin ya down there, Goggles.” The taller boy chuckled as he slowly shifted off of George’s hips, standing up and reaching a large hand down towards George to offer to help him up.

George batted his hand away and got up on his own, brushing off the dirt from his pale blue shirt, shaking his head at the places the dirt stuck due to its wet state.

“Watch where you are going next time. And don’t call me ‘Goggles,’” George said with an annoyed tone on his voice to hide his flustered feelings.

“Whatever you say... Goggles,” The still-unnamed boy said as he trotted away in the direction of the cabins. George let out an annoyed huff as he gathered his things from the ground, a light rose blush still present on his cheeks.

**~~**

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! That was the only thought in Clay’s head as he left the interaction with the small brunette. After his short run to Cabin 4, he let himself inside.

Clay leaned his head against his bunk, catching his breath and closing his eyes, trying desperately to collect his scattered brain. As he closed his eyes, all he could see was dark brown eyes starring back at him and a dusty pink blush spreading across pale skin.

“Who was that?” Clay asked himself out loud. Nothing but a silent cabin answered him back.

“And when can I see him again?”

**\---June 23rd, 3:11 pm---**

Clay, Nick and Darryl lead the group of new campers along the winding path, guiding them towards a small clear-cut area the camp uses as an overnight camping trip spot.

After the attack on the new campers led by the returning trio, there was high tension around the camp. The new arrivals were not too pleased with the boys’ actions, and Will had quickly taken their side in hopes of winning over the hearts of the newbies. After a short argument between Nick and some of the new arrivals, Will had decided to send them out on an overnight trip in hopes of creating a “stronger camp bond.”

They had been hiking for about an hour now, and Clay kept his head forward, focused on the path, in fear of glancing back and meeting the chocolate eyes of the boy from earlier. George was his name, Clay had learnt during the short introductions held before they left. Clay was happy to confirm his earlier allegations when the boy shared his “fun fact.”

“I recently move to America from England,” George had said, and Clay’s head swooned at the accent present in his voice.

Clay’s attention was caught as his hiking boot aught on a jagged rock on the path, barely catching his fall. Nick chuckled at Clay’s apparent distracted state and pushed the taller boy onto his ass as he walked by.

“Fuck you,” Clay mumbled as Nick chuckled and ran up the path to catch up yo Darryl.

“Need a hand?” A familiar voice rang into Clay’s ears. He looked up, seeing George standing in front of him, hand outstretched, mirroring Clay’s earlier stance. Clay reached up, took George’s hand and pulled himself off the rocky path.

“Thanks, Goggles,” Clay said as he steadied himself on solid ground, throwing a wink in George’s direction as he jogged up the path to meet his friends.

“Don’t call me Goggles!” George yelled after the boy.

**\---June 23rd, 10:42 pm---**

George gave a slight shiver and moved his cut-log-seat a few inches closer to the blazing fire as a chilling breeze swept through the make-shift campsite the group had set up a few hours prior. The camp was quaint and cozy and made George reminisce back to the days when he and his mom would go out to his grandparents’ farm and spend nights in a tent on the back of their property.

The trees were towering, and the smell of open forest brought a nostalgic feel to George, but that is not what interested him the most. No, it was that just down the side path on the west side of the camp, there was a breathtaking, rocky overlook that gave anyone who stood there a view of the glossy lake below. Shortly after their camper’s dinner of hotdogs and beans, cooked over the fire, George had taken a walk alone to escape the bustling conversations between his fellow campers and also escape the harsh stare from the taller boy who had crashed into him earlier today. During a very forced introduction game, George had learned the name of the man who pinned him down mere minutes before. Clay. George didn’t know exactly why, but he knew the name fit him.

The quiet walk was pleasant, and the view when he first approached the overlook had made it all the more worthwhile. The sun had just begun to set and was leaving a pale yellow reflection over the calm lake. George’s let out a deep sigh, knowing that he was missing out on the deep oranges and scattered pinks in the sky due to his protanopia. He returned shortly after the sun had fully set, and now here he was, sat around the roaring fire sitting across from Clay, trying his damndest to avoid his piercing stare. The group had just started up the inevitable camp game of truth or dare.

**~~**

Clay had been trying to keep the brunette boy’s attention all night, but anytime they made eye contact George had quickly looked away, his presumed blush hidden by the orange glow of the fire.

“Clay! You’re up, buddy, truth or dare?” Nick said from the other side of the fire, pulling Clay from his thoughts.

“Uh...what? Oh! Uh…. Dare! Duh!” Clay said, confidence growing with each word he spoke, throwing Nick a sly smile as he spoke.

“Don’t be so cocky, Dream!” Nick said, using his camp given name.

“I dare you to kiss the hottest person sat around the fire!” Nick said in the cockiest tone Clay had ever heard.

“Pssh, elementary Sapnap, what do you take me for, a chump?” Clay said, returning with Nick’s camp name, his voice riddled with false confidence.

“Go on then…” Nick said in response.

Clay took his time standing up, stretching his limbs and cracking his neck, taking a slow look around the fire. He could see the buzzing excitement in the girls scattered around the fire, each one looking at him before glancing away, each of them secretly hoping he would pick them. Clay had other plans, though.

Clay made his way toward the familiar brunette, making eye contact with the smaller boy as he walked closer. After a rather tantalizing walk, Clay finally made it over to the opposite side of the fire than him and stopped in front of the blushing brunette boy. Clay leaned down, inching closer and closer to the quivering boy below him.

George’s breath hitched and timed slowed as Clay draws in towards him. George could see each tanned freckle on the blonde boy’s face, each one heavily illuminated in the firelight.

Clay leans in right past George’s face, going towards his ear instead. Clay paused and took a deep breath in, calming his vibrating nerves. Clay finally speaks.

“ _I promise you, babe, I won’t be no harm_.”

“C-clay…” It comes out as nothing more than an exhale, as his name passes George’s lips, his voice unsteady due to the close proximity of the taller boy. George’s mind is racing all around and as Clay begins to lean back from his ear and becomes parallel to his face again, George thinks a simple “fuck it” and begins to lean in, excepting what was about to happen.

Clay wasn’t expecting so much confidence from the Brit below him and began to panic. He pulls back quickly, catching his balance before falling on his panicked ass. His brain is quick to think and decides to lean to the left of George, planting a kiss on the unsuspecting Nick. Nick jumps back in surprise because he —like the rest of the campers around the fire— had been completely enthralled with the intimate moment occurring in front of them between George and Clay. As Clay’s lips leave Nick’s he jumps back in surprise, falling off his stump-seat, spreading laughter around the fire —a break in the tension that Clay was thankful for.

As the laughter continued George hurriedly stood up, walking down the familiar path towards the overlook. Clay jumped up, scared he upset George. He tried to follow the shorter boy but George brushed him off and Clay conceded, allowing George the space he needed.

George takes a seat on the edge of the overlook, reflecting on what had just happened between him and the taller boy. George tried to slow his heart rate and breathing before even thinking of returning to the fire, in fear of letting the others see how badly Clay had wrecked him.

As George watched the reflection of the moon bounce over the ripples in the lake, he could hear the others around the fire say goodnight, followed by the zipping on tent zippers. George decides to wait a while longer to ensure everyone was in their respective tents before heading down the lonely path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update guys. I had a CRAZY exam week and an even crazier Christmas week. 
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year Everyone!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to read this so this is crazy haha, kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Happy Reading Y'all :)


	4. //Heatwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Time for a quick walk then, yeah?” Clay said, still muttering to himself as he unzipped his tent, awaiting a cool morning breeze that never came.  
> The air outside was just as hot and muggy as in the tent. Considering the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, Clay knew from his previous years in and around the SMP camp that there was an impending heat wave and a relatively strong one at that, considering the blistering heat of the early morning.
> 
> New Arrivals, Cabin Assignments, Camp Names and Heatwaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading Y'all :)

**\-----June 24th, 5:40 am-----**

The sun hadn’t even risen into the Mississippi sky when Clay awoke with a gasp leaving his chapped lips. He rubs his hands hastily over his face, trying to compose himself and rub the sleep from his eyes. It takes almost no time for Clay to realize his clothes are sweat covered and sticking to his body. His breath is laboured, and he is still panting, his mind and heart racing from the lust riddled dream he just was struck from. Clay stood, vaguely aware of the firm afterthought left in his sweats and a brunette afterthought in his mind. 

The air around him in his tent is hot and heavy, not helping him come down from the aftermath of his sultry dream. 

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Clay said to himself, already sweating from the heat in the tent. 

“Time for a quick walk then, yeah?” Clay said, still muttering to himself as he unzipped his tent, awaiting a cool morning breeze that never came. The air outside was just as hot and muggy as in the tent. Considering the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, Clay knew from his previous years in and around the SMP camp that there was an impending heat wave and a relatively strong one at that, considering the blistering heat of the early morning. 

Knowing he would not be able to fall back asleep in this heat and with the thoughts of George in his mind, Clay opted for a short walk down the all familiar path towards the overlook. After many years and many hot summer out-trips to this very campsite, Nick, Clay and Darryl had learnt that jumping off the aforementioned overlook was completely safe and  _ actually  _ pretty enjoyable. 

As Clay approaches the overlook, he languidly begins to peel off his sweaty sleep shirt, tossing it on the rocky ground next to him. He then undoes the tie on the front of his sweats before promptly stripping them and his socks off, leaving him just in his light grey boxers. 

He sucks in a deep breath of warm morning air, takes a few large steps backwards then takes off running. It is just four long-running strides before he is in the perfect position to swan dive into the glassy lake below. 

He closes his eyes as his warm, tense body hits the cool and refreshing water, relaxing his sore muscles from a night of sleeping on the forest ground. 

Clay swims up and breaks the surface of the water, coming up straight into the glowing orange of the morning sunrise. He runs his hands through his hair and shakes the access water from the lengthy pieces resting on his forehead. After a brief moment of pause to watch as the sunrise came over the horizon, Clay dives back down into the water and continues his morning swim; using the cool water to clear his mind of its  _ hot _ thoughts.

**~~**

George wakes early. Mostly, he thinks, from the thick heat clinging to the inside of him and Floris’ tent. He wriggles himself out of his too-warm sleeping bag and looks around the small tent, trying to map out an easy path to the exit. 

Trying his best not to disturb his sleeping tent-mate, George maneuvers himself carefully over the sleeping bags and out, seeking some fresh air to save him from the stale atmosphere from inside the tent.. The air is just as hot and humid outside as it was in. George decides to take a short walk down his newly comforting path towards the steep overlook, in hopes that the breeze off the water will help cool down his feverish body. 

George kept his eyes down on his feet as he walked, noticing the path’s dishevelled dirt, suggesting someone had walked the course recently. As George approached the overlook, he sensed the presence of another, choosing to look up from the path for the first time during his walk. 

The sight before him left a lack of air in his lungs and a hot flush on his face. 

Clay stood on the edge of the overlook, the side of his face blissfully lit up by the rising sun. Once again, George’s breath hitches as the taller boy begins to strip out of his clothes agonizingly slow. The expanse of Clay’s back and the sight of his broad, muscled soldiers tease George as he watches the tallboy stretch from a few feet down the path. 

As the dirty blonde took a few bounding leaps and brilliantly swan dives into the water below and George swore he had never seen anything so gracefully beautiful. George walks the rest of the path, taking a seat, once again, on the edge of the overlook. He basks in the calming essence of the sunrise as he watches Clay playfully swim around in the lake below, diving down and resurfacing over and over, entrancing the brunette as he did so. 

George took a moment to bask in the ambience of the scenery around him. The morning light reflects off the lake below, casting a soft yellow colour over the trees and rocks below the overlook. Though it was warm, the early morning breeze was comforting to the brunette as it carried the sound of loons across the water. 

While allowing the pale yellow of this morning’s sunrise to calm his frazzled nerves, George thinks back to the night before, around the fire, with a certain dirty blonde boy pressed against his body, lips close to his left ear. George can feel the warmth of his blush creeping down his face to his neck, the outside heat not helping his body’s increasing temperature. 

George must have dozed off at some point while watching Clay swim, because he is awoken by the bright sun rising higher into the sky. Now aware of the hours he has been sitting on the edge, George lifts himself from the edge and begins his walk back to camp; hearing the others bustling back at camp. George arrives back to the main camp just in time to sit and enjoy a small breakfast with his new friends, laughing away the morning before their hike back. 

**\-----June 24th, 11:07 am-----**

As the sun moved higher in the sky, the heat of the unexpected June heat wave had made the usually enjoyable walk back to the main camp quite miserable. Everyone was covered in thin layers of sweat; the promise of a refreshing mess hall air conditioning was the only thing pressing the sluggish group on and along on their journey. 

Clay and Nick were once again leading the group, while Darryl stayed behind towards the back, connected at the hip the younger boy he had met the day before. Clay had to admit, as much as he first resented the “bonding” trip Will had hastily decided to send them out on due to the aftermath of the trio’s prank; he had to admit that it was a successful trip. He had learnt a bit of background on each of the new staff and had quickly formed a small favouritism towards a certain brunette and the two high-strung boys that had been the first to retaliate their water war. 

The first of these two boys was Karl, a lanky, brown-haired boy who had made the trip to the SMP solely to meet up with his internet friend, Alex, finally. Clay could tell the boys were great friends and was excited to see their combined energies go towards actual counselling. The second was Alex himself, the raven-haired Mexican boy who Clay had noticed had  _ not _ taken his eyes off Karl once since their arrival together. When Alex introduced himself as the camp’s new chef, Clay became very intrigued and excited to have a new cook at the camp. 

As they continued to walk, the relieving site of the camp became clearer, and everyone began to walk just that little bit quicker, doing anything they could to shorten the time between the blistering sun and the cooling AC. 

Alex had run to the front, wanting to lead the group through the wooden doors into the mess hall he was excited to soon be accustomed with. The group, expecting a refreshing entrance, were thoroughly disappointed when they entered the hall, a sweltering heat clinging to the air pulling a disappointed groan from the whole group. Clay took on the leadership role quickly, deciding it would be best to go find Will, or maybe even Will’s father. 

“You guys sit and wait here,” Clay says as he begins towards the back door in the mess hall, the one that leads to the outdoor path that connects to the main building. 

“Or maybe go sit outside in the shade,” he continues with a nervous chuckle after looking around at his sweaty peers. 

“I’m off to go find Will.”

“No need, I’m here.” A booming voice says from behind Clay. Clay turns himself to face his tall friend who was fanning himself with an old camp manual. 

“The heatwave has knocked all the power out for the surrounding 100 miles.” Will starts. 

“We have a generator running to keep our water running and warm, but our fuel won’t last too long. I’m sure Dave’s shop has been affected too, so no refuelling till the power is back.” Will looks stressed and is fanning himself harder with the manual, clearly panicking that everything seemed to be falling to shit. 

“It’s okay Will, all will sort itself out, no need to stress too hard man.” Nick chimes in, placing a comforting hand on Will’s arm. 

“Yeah and like you said, we have water, the kitchen runs on natural gas so we are set for essentials. And besides, the kids don’t arrive for another five days. We will get it sorted Will.” Darryl adds in. 

“Thank you boys, I literally could not run this place without you!” Will said, giving the three boys a small smile.

“No. No you probably couldn’t, considering you are barely keeping it together  _ with  _ them.” A loud but calm voice came from the door Will had previously walked in through. 

“Dad!” Will yelled, thank god you are here.” Will said, quickly running over to give his father a quick hug. 

“Dave called me, saying the power had been knocked out. Figured you’d be panicked by now.” 

“You have no idea, Phil. We just had to talk the boy off the ledge a few times now.” Nick chimed in cheekily. 

“Nick! Darryl! Clay! Oh come here kids, I am so glad you guys decide to come back this year, even with all the cuts. I missed you boys!” Phil says, arms open, clearly beckoning the boys in for a group hug. The trio made their way over to the man, gratefully accepting his hug.

“We missed you too Phil!” Darryl chimed in. 

**\-----June 24th, 1:23 pm-----**

After a quick lunch made by Alex, with the help of Karl, everyone was sat around outside in the shade enjoying each other's company and getting to know Will and his father better. 

Confused glances are passed amongst the group as the sound of loud muffled music is heard, shortly by the sound of wheels on the gravel road. Clay looked to Will with confusion, as to say ‘who the fuck is here now.’ Will shoots back an equally puzzled look, replying to Clay’s silent question, ‘how would I know.’ 

“Ah, perfect. I’m glad I came when I did. I was hoping I’d be here when they showed.” Phil says, standing and dusting off his pants and adjusting his hat before walking away from the group. 

“Who is  _ they _ ?” Will says, quickly standing to follow his dad. 

“The junior counsellors I recruited.” Phil says, voice unchanging. 

“The fucking what!?” Will, Clay and Nick say simultaneously. 

“Language!” Darryl yells, interrupting his conversation with his new friend, Zak. 

Nick, Clay and Will followed Phil to the front of the camp, making it there just in time to see a short blue bus come to a stop at the end of the driveway. The muffled music heard before now is more clear and Clay could now tell it was a vaguely familiar Bruno Mars song. 

Before the doors were even fully open, three young boys came surging out, flinging themselves onto the ground, rolling around away from each other. The older boys stand, confused as to what exactly was unfolding in front of them. Soon it became clear to the group that the three boys were partaking in a heated nerf gun fight, firing foam bullets across the gravel driveway at each other. 

“TUBBO! Get him! Get him!” The blonde boy screams in the direction of the shortest boy. 

“I’m trying Tommy. Really I am!” The shorter replies, firing a bullet in the direction of the tallest boy. 

“You will NEVER take me alive.” The third and tallest boy responds, ducking out of the way of the blonde’s nerf bullets. 

As the scene unfolds Clay and Nick turn to each other and laugh, reminiscing on the many immature fights they partook in at that age.

“If they are anything like us, Phil, they’ll be at this for hours, we are never going to get their attention.” Clay says, still laughing. 

Phil, with a knowing look, takes a small nerf gun from his side pocket, firing three sequential shots in their direction; perfectly nailing each boy in the forehead, instantly gaining the young boys’ attention. 

“Well I guess that is one way to do it, Dad.” Will laughs. 

“Boys, please. There is lots of time for fun and games, but for now we have some more serious things to attend to. Please grab your bags from the bus and follow these boys towards the mess hall. It is time to get your cabin assignments.” Phil says, gesturing to Clay and Nick.

“Will, let’s have a quick chat then you can head in for cabin assignments.” Phil adds, a hand on Will’s shoulder. 

~~

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting around tables inside the mess hall, talking amongst themselves; awaiting for Will —who is standing in the middle of the room, pacing nervously— to start his talk. 

“Okay, listen up everyone, please,” Will starts, trying to sound authoritative, but his voice is shaky. Everyone’s attention is pulled to the tall boy, only upping Will’s nerves. 

“We are going to go through cabin assignments now, then you guys can go find your cabins, unpack, acquaint yourselves with your cabin mates and start to think about your camp name. I need a list of them all by tomorrow afternoon so I can send them off to get put on shirts and sweaters before the arrival day. Sound like a plan?” Will says, rambling on before looking around, a hopeful look in his eye. 

Collective nods are passed around the room, looking towards Will for further information. Clay and Nick look between themselves calmly, already knowing which cabin their trio would be held up in for the summer. 

“One more thing quick,” Will says, looking more nervous, like he doesn’t want to continue.

“Clay, Nick, Darryl; you guys will  _ not _ be bunking together in cabin 4. It just isn’t practical with all the new faces. So you will all be split between cabins, in order to help out some of our more inexperienced counsellors.” Nick starts to speak up in complaint.

“Don’t Nick. NO complaints okay.” Will cut him off before he could even start. 

In the back of his mind, Clay knew this was coming. There was no way they would have been placed together when there were so many newbies. But that didn’t make the sting of it hurt any less. The three boys had been together forever, inseparable since that first summer. Cabin 4 had been their “home away from home,” their escape from the lives they lived without each other, and now, it was being ripped from them.

The trio looked between themselves, solemn looks passed to each other; but Clay knew he had to be strong. Had to be tough for Will, help him with their compliancy so he stands up tall and nods, saying, 

“Of course Will, that makes perfect sense. I look forward to meeting new people and helping out these newbies!” Clay says with a faked enthusiasm. Will throws him a thankful glance before continuing with his talk. 

“So, Cabin 1, of course, will be the staff cabin. Myself, Alex, Jonathan and Sam.” Will starts, pausing briefly to look around. 

“Cabin 2, Darryl, Zak and Ant. Cabin 3, Karl, Nick and uhhhh, Toby.” Will stutters, clearly thrown by the new junior counsellors and where to place them. 

“Clay, I’ll keep you in Cabin 4 with another junior counsellor, um… Tommy. You can join Clay. And, George.” Will continues. 

All the air rushes from Clay’s lungs. All the thoughts about the juniors, the heat and the trio’s separation, Clay had completely forgotten the brunette that had filled —and fueled— his hot dream the night before. As he glances across the room to George, he sees an equally blushed and shocked face as his own. This. Is going to be interesting. 

Clay missed the rest of the cabin assignments as his brain was filled with the obscene images of George from the previous night’s dream. It is only when NIck grabs his shoulder and shakes that Clay is brought back to reality. 

“Dude! What the hell is going on with you?” Nick asks, genuine concern in his voice. 

Clay glances across the room, meeting the eyes of the brunette before he quickly glances away, back to Nick. 

“Oh man, really it’s nothing. Just this heatwave’s been tripping me out, haha,” Clay responds, followed by an awkward laugh. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever dude.” Clay is glad NIck dropped it. He notices the room begins to clear out and no longer can see George. 

“Gotta go, Nick. See ya later yeah?”

**\-----June 24th, 8:54 pm-----**

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. George had moved into his new cabin, Cabin 4, with Clay and Tommy. He quickly realized his summer was going to be way more fun than originally thought if  _ this _ is the group he gets to spend most of his time with. Their energies bounced off each other nicely and he was able to keep Clay’s flirting to a minimum. 

Now the group was all sat around a large bonfire, sharing stories and coming up with camp names. 

Clay had kept the name he used every year, ‘Dream.’ 

Nick as well, with ‘Sapnap’ and Darryl chose ‘BadBoyHalo,’ or ‘Bad’ for short. 

George struggled picking one for a bit but with the help of Dream, they landed on ‘GeorgeNotFound,’ in order to relate to George’s coding background. 

Zak chose ‘Skeppy.’

Alex used his online gamer tag, ‘Quackity’, chosen by Karl. And for Karl, Quackity chose ‘HonkKarl.’

Toby, the shortest of the junior counsellors chose ‘Tubbo’ his everyday nickname. And the tallest junior —who easily had nine inches on George— picked the name ‘Ranboo.’

Tommy, George’s own cabin mate chose the hilarious name ‘BigMan.’

Floris picked ‘Fundy,’ Ant chose the simple name ‘Antfrost,’ Jack picked ‘Thunder,’ Luke chose ‘Punz’ and Sam, ‘Awesamdude,’ a clever play on his name George thought. 

George didn’t pay much attention to the girls as they went because he was more focused on the beads of sweat that ran down Dream’s face, highlighted by the bright firelight. As if he could sense George’s deep brown eyes, he spoke. 

“K, it is getting too fucking hot around this fire, especially in this heat.” Dream suddenly said. Shaking Geroge from his staring. 

“I’m going for a swim. Anyone care to join?” He continued as he stood up and headed toward the path to the lake. George stood immediately, before he could really think about it. 

“Perfect. Race ya there Goggles!” Dream called as he took off. 

“I told you, DONT call me Goggles!” George replied, already sprinting behind Dream. 

As George neared the large lake, he slowed his pace as he watched Dream strip off his clothes and swan dive into the water for the second time today. 

“You coming in?” Dream called to George as he resurfaced. 

“I don’t have swim trunks…” George said, blushing at the sudden realization. 

“So..?” Dream replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long to update. Between school and writers block, I was really struggling. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter nonetheless!
> 
> While waiting for the next chapter feel free to take a look at my oneshot series!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is written all in good fun! I simply want to write about the characters themselves, I DO NOT SHIP THE CCs


End file.
